


Monster's Drivel

by viemystere



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Schoolgirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viemystere/pseuds/viemystere
Summary: Subconscious thinking to some, monstrous actions for others. To decide between thinking and acting is what it means to be human.





	Monster's Drivel

At 7:14 am on a cloudy day when everything was moving at lightning pace, she walked onto the train and hurriedly moved to a spot near the window. I kept my eyes trained on my novel but the beads of sweat that appeared on my brow spoke my secret, loud and clear, into the damp air of the train carriage. The woman sitting to my right was wearing a sharp, black pencil skirt and her hair was tied harshly into a furious knot at the back of her head. She occasionally glanced at my shaking hands and I worried that she could read my mind. The old man sitting to my left, wearing pinstripe trousers and a seemingly ridiculous bowtie, was also staring at me and I felt his hot breath on my cheek as he attempted to subtly lean over and have a look at what I was reading. They probably thought it was something lewd, for why else would I be quivering so? I waited until I could no longer feel their gaze upon my body and stole a quick glance upwards. 

3inch heeled, black loafers and thick, woollen stockings climbed the long legs of this mysterious beauty that stood so relaxed opposite my seat in the carriage. A sensible, knee-length, plaid skirt and a frustrated tucked in, white blouse gave a slight indication of forming curves. No jumper to disguise the swell of her chest. Her lips were dry and her tongue darted out in five-second intervals to swipe over them. I could not look away and I didn’t want to. My novel hung limply in my hands but I paid no mind to it. If they knew they knew, my traitorous mind whispered in my ear. Her hair was a soft brown that fell so delicately upon her shoulders, I cursed my eyes for looking upon such purity with such turpitude. But I was a fool. And it is only in looking back now that I realise how foolish I was. How foolish men of my age are. We think that we are monsters for gazing at their beauty, for inhaling their sweet scent, for yearning to touch their soft skin. But as my gaze travelled upwards into wide eyes that were staring right back into mine, I was shocked into the realisation that the prey was instead the hunter. 

A slight smile was the only indication I was afforded. In the years that were to come, I contemplated that smile many a time. It was a reassurance that I wasn’t a monster. It was a reassurance that I was a human being, lost in my own imagination. I told myself many times that I didn’t act on it and so it was okay. But that wasn’t the true matter. The true matter was that, at that moment, on that train, if I had acted on my lecherous thoughts, she would have been inviting of them.


End file.
